The World of Alchemy and Magic
by gamerright11
Summary: Edward Elric was a simple boy.He got into trouble most of the time and when his twin sister, Edleena, got into a mess he'd help her out.But now there's a dangerous opponent rising.He want's the power Edleena possesses.Will Ed be able to help her and save the country?
1. Alchemy and Magic

_This is a story I thought of while writing A Different Story. This is an Au._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of fma or some of their nicknames. I own this story's plot though._

It was the year 2035. Our country, Amestris, has changed over the years with it's experience in magic. But then, century's ago, in Creta, an even greater magic was founded called alchemy, but it's not so much magic as it is science. Later on, with more studies into the mysterious power, the science became lost. But recently, about a decade ago, it was founded again in Creta. Ametrians suspected that Creta was hiding the science and planing to use it against them, so they declared war on them. Even now our country is at war with Creta.

Currently a city by the name of Resembool was being targeted by terrorist. The country's leader was there leading troops into battle. Half of the soldiers are protecting the city and another half are leading the woman and children to safety. Because of the lack of troops the Fuhrer ordered the men to fight and defend the city.

My father died in that war. I guess by saying that your probably wondering who I am.

Have you ever heard of somebody by the nickname fullmetal or even soul?

Or maybe a healer named Tasha.

Well I'm their sister Edleena Elric and I have quiet a story to tell you, but before I can tell you my story I have to tell you about the history of magic.

* * *

In this land there is a powerful source of energy called magic. This energy is what helps us in our every day life, but this energy is not all powerful. It has its limits, when reached, and cannot bring back the dead. But because of this many people do not believe it to be all that powerful.

This energy, magic, has a source. A crystal is given at birth to everyone, but before they obtain a crystal they have to go through a test first. A month after they are born they're placed is a room filled with thousands of crystals.

The leader of the state monitor's this. It's said that the legendary crystals reside in there and that he's waiting for a sign that the legendary crystals have been found. The legendary crystals existed in old times and was said to grant the user unlimited magical power, without the use of spells.

The child has to pick out a crystal on their own accord. There are 9 different colors; Blue, white, pink, green, red, orange, light and dark brown, black, purple—or so they thought.

On March 11, 2030 my brother and I took our test together and found a gold crystal. I bet that they would have been surprised by that but they never found out. As soon as my mother saw the color of our crystals she changed it's color. So me and my brother grew up thinking our crystals were orange, my brothers, and mine light brown.

There are things in this world that can be troubling but a present my father gave us put me, Edleena Elrics', life on the edge along with my siblings, friends and the ones I care about.


	2. The chain

_This this a story I thought of while writing a different story. is an Au._

_disclaimer:I don't own the characters of fma. I own this story's plot though.I also don't own the law of equivalent exchange. It all belongs to it's rightful owner._

* * *

_Year-2035 place-Resebool, Amestris_

The city is being bombed left and right. The soldiers are leading people to a big building in the middle of the city.

"Come on" a woman said."We have to get to the shelter before the bombings reach here."

"Ok mom" said a little boy with short golden hair."Al, lee, Tash come on or were gonna leave you."

"Coming" replied a boy with short golden-brown hair but with bangs going to the side of his face unlke his brothers. He ran to catch up.

"Ok" replied a younger girl, her brown hair swaying in the wind as she ran to catch up.

"Hmm! you don't have to say that ed" said a girl with golden hair."I don't think you'd really leave us."

"Tch, yeah right, lee" said the first boy looking away.

"Oh! so you would" replied lee, her green eyes shining with sadness.

"Of course he wouldn't" said the woman turning to look at them."Right Edward."

"Right mom" said ed.

The family reached the building and a soldier was standing in front of it.

"Hurry inside many people are already in their" the soldier said."The men are in there as well, but they are going to have to leave soon."

We were ushered inside and as the soldier said many people were already in here.

"Come on kids let's go find your father" the woman said.

A few minutes later they found him sitting in a chair, by the wall, with a book in his hand.

"Dad!" the children exclaimed as the ran to their father.

"Well it seems you four are a lively as ever" The man said picking ed and lee up."Are you ok Edward, Alphonse, Tasha, Edleena, Trisha."

The kids nodded while the woman walked over.

"We should be asking you that question my dear Hohenheim." said the woman as she sat down next to him.

"I'm fine Trisha" replied Hohenheim.

"When do you have to go back"Trisha asked picking up the other girl, tash, and the other boy, al.

"In a little bit."replied Hohenheim looking at the door.

"Hey dad what's this book about" said ed holding up the book that Hohenheim was reading earlier.

"It's about the science based off of the law of equivalent exchange"explained Hohenheim while looking at the cover of the book."It's called alchemy."

"What's the law of equivalent exchange" asked lee while looking up at her father.

"To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost" replied Hohenheim.

"Sounds complicated" said tash as she closed her green eyes and fell asleep.

"Yeah" replied al as he closed his golden-brown eyes and fell asleep.

"Hmm! Not to me!" ed said looked over at lee."What about you."

"Of course not!" replied lee."Will you teach us dad?"

"I only know whats in this book" replied Hohenheim."How about you two keep it?"

"Thank you!" they both said.

"Keep it hidden though"Hohenheim warned.

"We will right lee"said ed.

"Right"lee replied.

A whistle blew and all the men rose and walked towards the door while saying goodbye to their families and friends.

"Well it's time for me to go" said Hohenheim as he put ed and lee down.

"Aww dad" said lee."Do you have to go?"

"Yes I have too" replied Hohenheim as he walked over to trisha and gave her, al, and tash a kiss.

"Be careful dear" said trisha worry shinning in her eyes.

"Don't worry I will" replied Hohenheim."Ed, lee come here."

"What is it dad" asked ed, looking up at his father.

"Here" he said while handing them two boxes.

A second whistle blew.

"Last call!" yelled a soldier.

"Time for me to go" said Hohenheim as he walked to the entrance to the building."Have a happy birthday you two."

"Bye dad!" yelled lee while waving."and thank you!"

"Bye" said ed then whispered."Be safe."

"What gift did he give you two"trisha asked peering at the boxes.

Ed and lee opened their boxes to find lockets. Ed was in the shape of a pocket watch with the military insignia on the front and Lees was in the shape of a red and silver heart shaped treasure chest.

"Cool" Ed said as he put on the locket.

"I love this present" Lees said as she put on her locket too."I hope that when dad gets back he'll throw us a party as amazing as this present he gave us."

"Yeah" said Ed looking at the door."I hope."

"Im sure he will" replied trisha while rocking the her two youngest children into an even deeper sleep.

Although the kids and trisha didn't know what the results of the fighting would be until the fight ended later that day.

Military officers poured in walking to each family to give them news on where their husbands, fathers, and kids(boys ages 25 and older.)Some weeped and some were told their family members were in a makeshift hospital.

But what really caught Lees eyes was a soldier with black hair and eyes. He was walking towards them.

"Hello " the man said.

"Oh! Hello mustang" trisha replied.

"Just call me roy" roy looked down at the four children- al and tash were awake."It seems your family has extended to four."

"Yes it has" trish pointed to tash."This my youngest child Tasha."

"Hi" tasha said kindly.

"My next oldest Alphonse"Trisha said while pointing to al.

"Hello nice to meet you" al said shyly.

"Now you know these two" trisha said pointing first to lee and then ed."Edleena and Edward."

"Hi" lee said smiling.

"Hello" ed said then added."I guess."

"Ed!" trish exclaimed."Im so sorry."

"Oh no it's ok" roy laughed while patting Eds head.

"What happened to dad" asked tash.

Roy stopped patting Eds hair and looked at her.

"Uhh" he said

"Roy" trisha said.

"Your husband and father" Roy started."Passed away."

"Huh" asked tash and al.

"Mom what does passed away mean" asked tash, innocently._  
_

"Tash come here" said lee her face grimm."You too al."

"What is it"asked al his face looking worried as looked he looked at their mom to see her face was covered by her hands, but he knew she was sobbing.

"Passed away means" lee looked at ed. expression was unreadable and he was sitting on the floor.

Lee took a deap breath then said,

"It means" she said as she started crying."That he's dead. Father died."


End file.
